Testosterona
by pleasenoticemesempai
Summary: Ranma deja de ver a las chicas como un niño y las empieza a ver como un hombre. ¿Cómo afectará eso a su vida? ¿Y a su relación con Akane?
1. Capítulo I: Morning wood

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: MORNING WOOD**

Algo había cambiado estos días. Ranma estaba actuando de forma diferente. Antes, cuando trataba con Akane, el chico ya sentía su cuerpo reaccionar aunque fuera en forma de, por ejemplo, un acelerón del corazón al mirarla a los ojos. Ahora, después de su pequeño _incidente_ del que Akane no sabía nada, ella hacía que sintiera su sangre arder. Akane era consciente que algo estaba ocurriendo con su prometido. Su rostro parecía un tomate tras el más simple e inocente de los contactos como un roce al pasar por su lado o al tocarse involuntariamente al servir la comida al cenar.

Desayunando, Akane estaba pensando qué podría ser lo que le ocurre a Ranma. ¿Puede ser que de repente se haya vuelto tímido? ¿Puede ser que su rostro tenga tan a menudo ese tono rosado porque tiene fiebre? ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a ese cabezota?

— Akane. ¿Puedes ir a despertar a Ranma? Creo que se ha dormido otra vez — dijo Kasumi mientras servía otro bol de arroz.

— Claro, ahora voy — respondió la chica peliazul. Se levantó y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Ya en el piso de arriba, llegó a la habitación del chico y la abrió. _"Siempre igual con este cabezota"_ pensó Akane, _"siempre llegamos tarde a clase por su culpa"_.

— Ran… — Akane no fue capaz de vocalizar nada más.

Delante de la chica peliazul, durmiendo plácidamente en su futon estaba Ranma. Estaba tumbado bocarriba y las sábanas no lo cubrían ni hasta las rodillas, dejándolo casi del todo expuesto. Llevaba su camiseta blanca sin mangas para dormir y unos bóxers. Y en esos bóxers… se levantaba algo que Akane no había visto así hasta ahora… parecía una tienda de campaña… sabía que algunos lo llamaban 'trempera mañanera'.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Segundo intento de este fic. He decidido darle un nuevo enfoque. Ranma no tiene nada que lo reprima, más bien todo lo contrario, con ese incidente que he nombrado (no es nada de magia ni de moxibustiones ni cosas de esas). Lo voy a contar en el próximo capítulo que será del punto de vista de Ranma.

Con este fic he decidido escribir capítulos cortitos que son más fáciles de escribir xp. Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejasteis animándome para volverlo a intentar. Decidme qué os parece ahora y hasta el próximo capítulo! x)


	2. Capítulo II: Tomates

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: TOMATES**

SPLASH.

Ranma se despertó al instante al sentir cómo le vaciaban un cubo de agua fría encima. Transformado en chica rápidamente se sentó en su futon para descubrir quién le había lanzado el cubo, pero solamente oyó unos pasos de alguien que se alejaba corriendo. Sin ganas de empezar una persecución con muchas probabilidades que acabara en pelea y aún alterado por el hecho que hace unos segundos estaba soñando se secó el rostro con su propia camiseta y fue a tomar un baño rápido antes de bajar a desayunar.

Dentro de la bañera le volvió a la mente ese recuerdo que ahora lo estaba persiguiendo a todas horas, unas imágenes que se le quedaron grabadas en su cabeza.

Hace ya unos días, una noche que no podía dormir por el calor que tenía, decidió ir a tomar un baño de agua fría para refrescarse. Se había quitado la ropa y se disponía a entrar al baño con una toalla en mano. Empezó a abrir la puerta. Al ver que ya había alguien dentro se detuvo en seco, la puerta quedó entreabierta unos centímetros, lo justo para que Ranma viera el interior. Reconoció a la figura. Era Akane. La chica peliazul estaba de pie, completamente desnuda. Ranma sabía que espiarla no estaba bien aunque fuera por accidente, por eso iba a irse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Miró hipnotizado todas y cada una de sus curvas. Akane estaba de espaldas y flexionó su cuerpo hacia adelante para comprobar la temperatura del agua de la bañera. Esa visión hizo que Ranma sintiera que su corazón estaba por salirle desbocado del pecho, y otras partes de su anatomía ya estaban reaccionando. La chica peliazul se sentó en el taburete para enjabonarse todo el cuerpo. Cuando iba a lavarse las piernas las abrió, proporcionando a Ranma una vista frontal completa. Más que latidos el corazón del chico de la trenza daba bombazos. Antes que terminara Ranma desapareció para no ser descubierto y volvió a intentar dormir, aunque sabía que sería inútil. Esa noche no pegó ojo.

Al rememorar esa escena le volvían las sensaciones a las que a estas alturas ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Notaba cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente. Su mente se volvía borrosa, solamente la ocupaban sus fantasías. Dichas fantasías en esos momentos siempre tomaban la misma dirección, estaban él y Akane, solos, satisfaciéndose mutuamente. Él a veces usaba sus dedos, su boca, otras veces… no. Ranma notó cómo su sangre se volvía a concentrar en esa parte inhóspita de su cuerpo, otra vez esa parte de su cuerpo se levantaba de su profundo sueño. Tenía que volver a pasar por lo que es la tortura de todos los hombres, una sensación imposible de describir solamente con palabras. Él sabía lo que quería y su cuerpo también. Su cuerpo decía que sí pero su mente decía que ese no era el momento. El chico tenía la sensación que su cuerpo intentaba tomar el control de su mente y él gratamente cedería si no fuera por ese hilo de cordura que aún le quedaba, aunque su voluntad se iba desvaneciendo. Estaba a punto de llegar al punto sin retorno, dónde de una forma u otra iba a satisfacer su necesidad, así que salió de la bañera y se arrojó un cubo de agua fría encima. En momentos como ese se sentía afortunado de tener una maldición como la suya. No sabría qué hacer si no fuera por esa válvula de escape.

Un poco más calmado, Ranma, otra vez transformado en chico, bajó por las escaleras ya vestido con su conjunto de siempre. Antes de sentarse en la mesa, en su sitio habitual, vió que Akane ya estaba sentada al lado. Al verla una sensación tan intensa como confusa lo concomía por dentro, sus instintos más primarios le pedían a gritos unas cosas y su cordura otras de muy diferentes. Se sentó y empezó a comer esforzándose para no exteriorizar sus sensaciones pero fracasó cuando su rostro tomó un tono rojo a juego con su camisa. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a su prometida de reojo vió que su rostro tenía el mismo tono o incluso más intenso.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Me he pasado? ¿Demasiado explícito? ¿Algún consejo/sugerencia?

Sé que estoy muy desaparecido pero es que es verano y con el calor que hace tengo las neuronas fritas. No hay quien haga un trabajo mínimamente intelectual a 30ºC. Además en verano lo que me gusta hacer es el perro: comer, beber y dormir jajaja y tirar el cerebro a la basura que ya lo uso demasiado en la uni. Ya voy a seguir escribiendo pero a mi ritmo jajaja tengo muchas ideas pero muy pocas ganas de escribir.

Bry: me alegro que te gustara! un abrazo!:D

Aurora: no sabes cómo me reí con tus reviews tanto de aquí como los de hombre entre hombres jajaja gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

amigo: yo opino lo mismo, creo que así está mejor, a ver qué te parece cómo evoluciona. Ya era mi idea hacer que Akane 'explorara' junto a Ranma, creo que la historia así tiene mucho más potencial. Un saludo!

clairecalmels: pues aquí está! jajaja


	3. Capítulo III: Curvas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Presente.

— Diálogo.

_Flashback._

"_Radio o televisión"._

_-R1/2-_

**CAPÍTULO III: CURVAS**

— B-buenos días — dijo Ranma a su prometida.

— B-bue-buenos d-días — consiguió articular con dificultad Akane en respuesta. La chica fijó su mirada en su bol de arroz y no la movió de allí en todo el desayuno. Ranma, que de vez en cuando la miraba fugazmente se fijó en lo tensa que estaba, cosa que fue despertando cada vez más su curiosidad. ¿A qué se podía deber el cambio drástico en el comportamiento de la chica peliazul?

_-R1/2-_

Mientras caminaban hacia el colegio no podía faltar su discusión mañanera. Ranma por algún motivo que ya no recordaba había llamado a Akane pechos planos y ella, enojada, tras lanzarle el pobre buzón que tuvo la mala suerte que lo colocaran justo allí, siguió su marcha sin esperarlo. El chico de la trenza la seguía por encima de la valla manteniendo una distancia prudencial de unos pocos metros.

Él desde allí arriba tenía una vista privilegiada de la espalda de Akane. Observó el paso firme, casi militar, de la chica, claramente causado por su enojo. Era a la vez cómico y elegante. También se fijó en cómo se movía su larga falda e, inconscientemente, su mirada se dirigió un poco más arriba. Al instante se quedó hipnotizado por el vaivén de su trasero al caminar.

Cayendo en cuenta que estaba mirando descaradamente el trasero de Akane se sintió avergonzado, pero no por eso dejó de hacerlo. Ella nunca se daría cuenta. Era el crimen perfecto. Innumerables veces le había dicho que tenía la cintura demasiado ancha, pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Su cintura era simplemente perfecta. Y cómo combinaba con ese uniforme azul, que a pesar de lo conservador que era le resaltaba la figura a la perfección. Debería ser ilegal. Akane debería ser ilegal.

— ¡Y que sepas que no lo cociné por ti! — exclamó repentinamente la chica peliazul dándose la vuelta, queriendo seguir con su discusión anterior. Observó que Ranma se quedó helado unas décimas de segundo y enseguida desvió la mirada disimulando y dejando a Akane con una pregunta en mente. ¿Me estaba mirando el trasero?

_-R1/2-_

**Notas del autor:**

3, 2, 1… _Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!_

Lo siento pero tenía que hacer ese chiste que seguro que no hace ni gracia y soy el único que lo entiende.

Vuelvo a actualizar después de muuucho tiempo. Esta vez no voy a prometer que actualice más seguido como otras veces porque termino por no cumplirlo nunca. Aunque es cierto que esta vez tengo muchas ideas para escribir. Así que si se me despierta la musa puede que vuelva a actualizar como antes. Depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Sé que son capítulos muy cortos los de este fic pero así es como quiero hacerlo. Me es mucho más cómodo para mí escribirlo. No me gustan los capítulos de tropecientas palabras, por lo menos crearlos.

Quiero hacer una mención especial a Bry y Aurora que por sus reviews tan peculiares (no sé como llamarlo XD) me mantienen pensando en Ranma 1/2.


End file.
